Tears from the Heart
by VAlover4lyfe
Summary: Kind of a Song-fic. Starts from page 429 of Spirit Bound where Dimitri says "Love fades. Mine has." Rose runs out and runs away. She makes a better life for herself as a star. She hides under the fake name of Anna Noel. Gonna try to make this as long as possible. I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. Review!
1. Love Fades

**Here is my newest story! This one should end up being a little bit longer. :) I do not own VA!**

Chapter 1

Love fades

RPOV

"But you aren't going to hurt me. I know that."

"I've already hurt you. Why can't you understand that? How many times do I have to say it?"

"You told me...you told me before you left that you loved me." My voice trembled. "How can you let that go?"

"Because it's too late! And it's easier than being reminded of what I did to you!" His control snapped, his voice echoing through the back of the church. The priest and those still taking communion didn't notice, but we'd defiantly gotten the attention of those in the back half of the church. A few of the guardians stiffened, and again, I9 had to repeat the warning to myself. No matter how furious I was at Dimitri, no matter how betrayed I felt that he'd turned away from me... I could _not_ risk others thinking he was dangerous. Dimitri hardly looked like he was about to snap someone's neck, but he was clearly upset, and one might confuse his frustration and pain for something more sinister.

I turned from him, trying to calm my churning emotions. When I looked back, our eyes locked, power and electricity burned between us. Dimitri could ignore it all he wanted, but that connection-that deep calling of our souls-was still in there. I wanted to touch him, not just with this brushing of my leg but with everything. I wanted to wrap him in my arms and hold him against me., reassuring him that we cold do anything together. Without even realizing it, I reached toward him, needing that touch. He sprang up like I was a snake, and all of his guardians rush forward, braced for what he might do.

But he did nothing. Nothing except stare at me with a look that made my blood run cold. Like I was something strange and bad. "Rose. Please stop. Please stay away." He was working hard to stay calm.

I shot up, now as angry and frustrated as him. I had a feeling if I stayed, we'd both snap. In an undertone, I murmured, "This isn't over. I won't give up on you."

"I've given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has."

I stared at him in disbelief. All this time, he'd never phrased it like that. His protests had always been about some greater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it had scarred him from love. _I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has._

I backed up, the sting of those words hitting me as hard as if he'd slapped me. Something shifted in his features, like maybe he knew how much he'd hurt me. I didn't stick around to see. Instead, I pushed my way out of the aisle and ran out the doors in the back, afraid that if I stayed any longer, everyone in the church would see me cry.

I had to leave. I couldn't stay and run the risk of breaking down in front of everyone when I saw him around court. I left a goodbye note for Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie. I didn't leave one for Dimitri. I knew he didn't want one. He didn't want me. I grabbed my suitcase and jumped from the window. I made my way to the gates, deciding it'd be best to go on foot. That way I couldn't be tracked. I got through the gates with ease, telling the guardians that I was going on a hunt for strigoi. Knowing my past, they let me through. I started on my way, picking up speed as I got further and further away from the court and its gates. I'd find a way to make it. I'd make a life for myself. Without Dimitri.

**There it is! Review!**


	2. Over You(maybe)

**Another Chapter! Enjoy! I do not own VA!**

Chapter 2

Over You...(maybe)

DPOV

I can't believe I said what I said. Stupid Stupid Stupid me! I wanted to talk to Lissa so I asked one of my guardians to contact Lissa and ask her to check on Rose for me. About 20 minutes later, Lissa came into the church with tears in her eyes. She came up to me and told me the worst news I could ever hear. Rose had ran away.

RPOV, two months later

I had followed through with my mission. Making a better life for myself. I smiled as I applied the last bit of make-up to my eyes in front of my mirror. I was what everyone dreamed of. A star. My stage name was not Rose, obviously. It was completely different from my real name, to assure no one could put two and two together. Anna Noel. And when I went onstage, I donned a platinum blond wig to hide my hair from knowing eyes. I covered my tracks. And covered them good.

DPOV

We had searched high and low for Rose. She was untraceable. It was like she fell off the face of the earth. I longed to see her and hold her. I wanted to know that she was okay. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe she is dead. She's strong. But I just wanted to see her to believe it.

I couldn't wallow in my sorrow for long though. Lissa, in an effort to get our spirits up, was taking us to a concert. It was a new artist and the concert was free. So Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, and myself were all going. All I wanted was to have Rose beside me and I reminded myself everyday that it was my fault that she wasn't.

We boarded the private jet 30 minutes later and was on our way to L.A.

RPOV

I had another concert to perform. This one was free to the public so I knew the place would be packed. I had my make-up completely finished, smokey eyeshadow and lots of eyeliner so my eyes would pop, and had just smoothed out the hair on my wig when my manager poked her head in the door and said, "Five minutes to curtain Anna."

"Alright. Thank you." I said, smiling, as I slid on my high heel boots. I checked my hair and make-up one last time before heading out the door and down the hallway.

As I rounded the corner to the stage, I could here the cheers of excitement coming from the audience. I smiled to all of the backstage workers as the smiled at me. I knew where to go and what to do. I'd performed on this stage multiple times in my still new career.

I walked down the steps that led underneath the stage and was greeted by my manager. She gave me a quick run-down of the list of songs that I had time for. I already knew this because I had selected the songs. She then ushered me to the cubicle that I had to squeeze myself into and just before I did, she handed me my microphone headpiece, which I swiftly put on. I squeezed into the cubicle and waited for it to raise me to the stage.

Shortly after it began moving, I was able to stand upright. As I was lifted, the first song begun. I waited until my cue in the instrumental solo started and by that time, the platform had stopped and I was onstage. So I began:

_Weather man said it's gonna snow  
By now I should be used to the cold  
Mid-February shouldn't be so scary  
It was only December  
I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me_

I walked closer to the audience and let all of my emotions into the song.

_But you went away_  
_How dare you?_  
_I miss you_  
_They say I'll be OK_  
_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_Living alone here in this place_  
_I think of you, and I'm not afraid_  
_Your favorite records make me feel better_  
_Cause you sing along_  
_With every song_  
_I know you didn't mean to give them to me_

_But you went away_  
_How dare you?_  
_I miss you_  
_They say I'll be OK_  
_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone_

_Cause you went away,_  
_How dare you?_  
_I miss you_  
_They say I'll be OK_  
_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

As the band played out the last few chords of the song, I spoke to the audience. "Welcome and thanks for coming!" I got cheers in reply. "I hope you all like this next song. It's for any of you girls that have had your heart broken but are strong enough to live without the heart-breaker." Just after those words left my mouth, I saw a familiar face in the crowd, standing pretty damn close to the stage. Dimitri. Funny how fate works. I had chosen the perfect set list. I decided now was the time for revenge.

**You know what to do! Song: Over You by Miranda Lambert**


	3. Stronger (What doesn't kill you)

**Third Chapter! I've decided to split the chapters up a certain way so each song she sings in the concert is a new chapter. Enjoy! I do not own VA!**

Chapter 3

Stronger

RPOV

The band started up again with the next song. I once again put my emotions in full force. Ready to get my revenge on Dimitri for him breaking my heart.

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want_

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

I looked straight at Dimitri and gave him my death glare, hoping he would get the message.  
_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
_

I turned from him and went to socialize with the other fans that lined the catwalk. I shook hands, smiled, gave high fives, and sang my heart out.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
_

_(When I'm alone)_

As I sang the final word, the crowds cheering got even louder and I smiled, finding that knowing I was so popular made my constant heartache that Dimitri caused a little better.

**Work your magic, readers! Review! Song is "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" by Kelly Clarkson.**


	4. Not Too Young

**The next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Not Too Young

DPOV

The look the singer gave me...well lets just say, if looks could kill...I'd be six feet under. I _know_ that she was looking at me. My guardian instincts told me that. The thing that confused me is why would this singer...this Anna Noel give me such a look?

RPOV

"Okay this next song is for a guy in my past who I loved dearly. If he is listening, I hope this message comes loud and clear to him." I signaled the band to begin and got myself ready to really hurt him. Without him even realizing it was me.

_You looked at my face  
Thought you could get me  
Better look twice  
It won't be that easy  
Think it's because you're a little older  
All you'll get from me is my cold shoulder_

_You shouldn't judge someone by what you see  
You may be wrong  
Like you were wrong about me  
_

_I'm not too young to know  
The right things to do  
And one of those things is  
Not to fall for you  
Boy I don't want no play  
Didn't you hear me say  
I'm not going to fall for you  
So please just go away _

I gave an attitude wave towards Dimitri and raised an eyebrow.

_It didn't work out the way that you planned  
Bragged to your friends  
Said you were the man  
Now what you going to do  
Since your plan is blown  
Couldn't get this little girl  
Now you're crying all alone_

_Too bad you judged me by first sight  
It's too late now  
So kiss your chance goodnight _

_I'm not too young to know  
The right things to do  
And one of those things is  
Not to fall for you  
Boy I don't want no play  
Didn't you hear me say  
I'm not going to fall for you  
So please just go away_

_You say you want me  
When you don't really know who I am  
I don't wanna play no games  
So catch me if you can  
_

I winked toward the audience and then strutted towards the back of the stage where my backup dancers were. I turned back to the audience and began again.

_It didn't work out the way that you planned  
Bragged to your friends  
Said you were the man  
Now what you going to do  
Since your plan is blown  
Couldn't get this little girl  
Couldn't get this little girl  
Now you're crying all alone  
_

_I'm not too young to know  
The right things to do  
And one of those things is  
Not to fall for you  
Boy I don't want no play  
Didn't you hear me say  
I'm not going to fall for you  
So please just go away _

_I'm not too young to know  
The right things to do  
And one of those things is  
Not to fall for you  
Boy I don't want no play  
Didn't you hear me say  
I'm not going to fall for you  
So please just go away_

As the final, soft notes faded, the lights dimmed for intermission. I exited the stage as the crew got the stage set up for the next set of songs. My managers voice came over the loud speakers "Ok, as a special treat, the audience members with the following numbers on their ticket will get to come backstage and meet Anna Noel! If your number is called, please join me onstage." What the hell? She never mentioned that to me! I listened closely to the numbers, praying none of them belonged to Dimitri. "The numbers are 63...89...82...71...44...and...16!" Well it's now or never. If one of those numbers belonged to Dimitri, I just hoped my disguise was enough to fool him.

**Song: Not Too Young by Mandy Moore. Review!**


	5. Moment of Truth?

**Here it is! Chapter 5! I do not own VA!**

Chapter 5

Moment of truth?

RPOV

After hearing the numbers, I hurried back to my dressing room and got out my next outfit selection. It was a gold ballgown with a detachable skirt that my backup dancers would eventually rip off to reveal a pair skin tight gold pants that flared at the bottom and stilettos. The top was also skin tight. It had sleeves that went to the elbow and showed off my slim mid-driff. I hung the outfit behind the changing panel so my fans couldn't see it.

Just as a hung it, there was a knock on my door. I already knew who it was. "Anna," my manager said through the door. "Are you ready to greet your fans?"

"Yes. Come on in. Just touching up my make up." The door opened and in walked six fans and my manager. Body guards stood in the hall just in case. I smiled, seeing none of them were Dimitri. Thank goodness. I welcomed them and talked with them for a few minutes, shook, and signed autographs, using my most famous signature (Anna Noel with a star as the 'o' in Noel).

Before long, it was time for them to go back to join all the other audience members. Before she left, I asked my manager to send in my costume designers to help with my outfit, seeing as how the skirt needed to be attached properly so it could be ripped off easily and in one swift motion. She nodded and paged my costume designers.

I stepped behind the panel and changed into the pants. _That_ was not easy.

When my designers first had me try on the outfit, they had to cut me out of the pants and then have a new pair made. The same would have to be done with this one. Although, they were smart and made the skin tight shirt with a zipper in the back. The ballgown was easy to save. And even though I'd only wear the gown through the first song and into most of the second song, I knew my hips would be in pain for every second of it. The skirt itself weighed 20 pounds. Fifteen of it was just the netting to make it pouf. The other five was the 12 karat gold threaded material. Yeah...talk about an expensive dress!

` I had just finally gotten into the pants when my designers walked in. I stepped out from behind the panel and had them help me with the shirt and readjust the pants so they fit properly. They allowed me to sit and put the stilettos on as we briefly chatted. They were able to get me into the skirt quickly and send me out the door.

Once again, I walked down the hall and listened as the cheers became louder. I got backstage and headed up the steps this time that would eventually take me behind a screen where the audience could see my silhouette. I stopped halfway up and got re-miked, preparing myself for the next set and to continue my subtle revenge on Dimitri.

**Finished! Short chapter, but done. Keep an eye out! I'll be writing lots more chapters!**


	6. Concrete Angel

**Rose is ready to get her revenge on Dimitri simply by making him uncomfortable. Let's see if it works!**

Chapter 6

Concrete Angel

RPOV

Once I was miked up, I walked the rest of the way up the steps and slowly stepped behind the screen where the audience could see me just as the notes started. The screen started to lift and I spoke, introducing my next song. "This song goes to anyone that has ever been abused and especially for the children that have passed away from abuse." I stepped out and began to step down the tall case of steps. And I began to sing.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  


Since this was a solemn song, I didn't do much but walk down the steps and walk around the stage, singing my heart out.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

I gave Dimitri a glare that told him 'You screwed up. Big time.'

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
__  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
_

Unfortunatly, this song was not one I could use to my advantage too much in my revenge. This was a serious song that I always included in my concerts.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

I finished and smiled as the audience applauded. It was at that moment that I realized that revenge was not necessary. In all honesty, I just wanted Dimitri by my side. And I had an idea.


	7. Awake

**Forgot to mention in the last chapter: the song is "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 7

Awake

RPOV

My manager would probably hate me for doing this, but I made the set list for tonight, I can change it too. The song I would sing after this one would have her upset to no extent. It wasn't in the original set list at all. Hell, I didn't even sing the song anymore. I just had to get through this song, get rid of this heavy skirt, and then, my plan takes action. The simple fact is, I thought I was over Dimitri, ready to cause him a world of pain. But the truth is, I'm not. I don't think I ever will be. I'd make sure Dimitri knew Anna Noel was me by the end of the night. Even if it meant ruining my career.

I signaled the band to start as the backup dancers slowly made their way to the wings on either side, waiting for their cue.

_Lost in the crowd  
Will never and never be seen  
Shouting out loud  
Gotta find a way out of this dream_

_Mmm.. Cause I don't want to hide  
Not from the world outside  
Today my eyes are open wide  
_

My backup dancers came out and began the routine. moving slowly and switly closer to my side, getting ready to release me from my skirt.

_And now I'm awake  
I have no fear, won't disappear  
I'll still be here tomorrow  
And now I'm awake  
I'm feeling feel strong, I'll carry on  
A thousand years and more_

Maybe I'm shy  
But inside I just wanna be free  
Maybe I found  
There's quiet people like me

They began moving slowly and swiftly closer to my side, getting ready to release me from my skirt.

_Mmm.. But there's a noise within  
That's where our voice begins  
And then the sound of silence ends  
_

Just as the tempo picked up and I began the lyrics, they reached behind me and ripped it off. They tossed it to the side and continued with their routine as I continued singing, skipping closer to the audience and again shook hands and smiled at my adoring fans.

_And now I'm awake  
I have no fear, won't disappear  
I'll still be here tomorrow  
Yeah now I'm awake  
I'm feeling feel strong, I'll carry on  
A thousand years and more_

So every step I take  
Take's an act of faith  
Everywhere I go I  
Find my strength

My backup dancers came closer and they huddled around me and just as the next verse began, they lifted me in their arms in a basket cradle.

_And now I'm awake  
Mmmm.. I have no fear, won't disappear  
I'll still be here tomorrow  
Yeah now I'm awake  
I'm feeling feel strong, I'll carry on  
A thousand years and more  
_

_Now I'm awake  
Now I'm awake_

_Ohhh Now I'm awake  
Now I'm awake  
Now I'm awake_

As the song ended, they lowed me to the ground as the crowd went nuts. I smiled to my fans, but inside, I was cringing, getting ready to make hell break loose_._

**Sorry it's not long. There will be a few long chapters soon. Been busy with work and crap. Hope you're all excited to see what Rose does. That is the next chapter. Song is "Awake" by Bianca Ryan. You guys know what to do! **


	8. And I Am Telling You that I'm Not Going

**And here is the next chapter. Let's see what Rose has up her sleeve!**

Chapter 8

And I am Telling You that I'm Not Going

RPOV

I sucked in a breath as I got ready to change the set entirely. I whispered something the guitarist and he passed along the message. Before long the band started up, alto ugh they gave me hesitant looks at first. I coaxed them to do it and they began I took a deep breath and began. I placed my hands on my chest, trying to calm my racing heart as I began.

_Ooooooooh  
And I am telling you I'm not going  
Your the best friend I've ever known  
There's no way I could ever go  
No no there's no way  
No no no no way  
I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you  
I don't want to be free  
I'm staying  
And you you're gonna love me  
Oooh ooh ooh oooh  
_

As I sang, I pointed to Dimitri, signaling that I wanted him up on stage. He slowly made his way through the crowd and I grabbed his hand, helping him up to the stage.

_And I'm telling you I'm not going  
Even though there are times I show it  
There's just no way  
There's no way_

We're part of the same place  
We're part of the same sound  
We both share the same  
We both have the same mind  


I smiled at him, almost loving the idea of me about to surprise him.

_And time and time  
We've had so much to share  
No no no no no no no  
I'm not waking up tomorrow ha!  
And finding that's there's nobody there  
_

It was almost as If I was serenading him. This song was about him in every sense of the word.

_Darling there's no way  
No no no no way  
I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you  
You see that's so true  
No way  
There's no way_

Take out the mountians  
Yell scream and shout  
And you can say what you want  
I'm not walking out

Stop all the rivers  
Push back and peel  
I'm not gonna leave ya  
There's no way  
I will  


I walked closer to the audience, walking away from Dimitri.

_And I am telling you I'm not going  
Your the best friend I'll ever know  
There's no way I could ever, ever go  
No no there's no way  
No no no no way  
I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you, not living without you  
I don't want to be free  
I'm staying, I'm staying  
And you, and you, and you  
You're gonna love me  
Oooooh ooh oooh oooh  
You're gonna love me  
Yes you are  
Ooooh love me  
Ooooooohh love me_

Love me

_Love me_

_Love me _

And just before I took a deep breath for the held out notes coming up, I ripped my wig off, revealing to the audience and Dimitri, that I was Rosemarie Hathaway. Not Anna Noel.

_Looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ove meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

I turned from the audience and looked to Dimitri. Shock was written all over his face.

**Song: "And I Am Telling You that I'm Not Going" by Bianca Ryan. Review! Tell me what you think!**


	9. AN

**Hey readers, sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as I usually do. A lots gone on. Works been stressful and then a friend of mine just passed away recently. And the thing that hurts the most is that he was so young. That and I've been coming down with a pretty nasty cold. I will try to update in a week. Please just give me time and patience will be rewarded. Thank You.**

**3-VAlover4lyfe**


	10. Revelation

**I want to thank all of you for waited. And for your kind words of support to those who reviewed. You know who you are. Anyway, It's been a little over a week since my friend passed. Obviously, I will not reveal any names, but I will say that he died from complications from the flu and he was way to young to die. And I ask all of you, please, if you get the flu, take good care of yourselves. Flu is getting more and more deadly these days. Here is what you all have been patiently waiting for.**

Chapter 9

Revelation

DPOV

The whole concert was energetic. The crowd loved this Anna Noel and she did have quite the voice. The crowd went wild when the woman that appeared on stage as intermission began announced that six audience members would get to go backstage to meet Anna Noel. I personally didn't want to be one of them and was relieved when my number and none of the others in our gang was called. The looks this snotty star was giving me was starting to irritate me. I had never met her in my life before and here she is giving me these dirty 'I hate you' kind of looks.

After the intermission was over, I was anxious to get the rest of the concert over with. I appreciate Lissa trying to get our spirits up after Rose ran away but this was not improving my mood. The others were pretty well distracted, their hands in the air, dancing and having a blast.

As the singer went through another introduction and began her lyrics, she was revealed to us from behind a silhouette screen. She wore a golden ballgown dress and a skin tight top. I have to credit; that dress looked _heavy_. She sang a song about child abuse and abuse in general. In my opinion, a good publicity move. She walked down a tall staircase and walked around the stage. The song wasn't a high energy song but more of a mellow and calm change of pace. I actually kind of liked it. It wasn't so loud and I wasn't getting jostled around as much. The peace didn't last long though.

As she moved on to her next song, the tempo picked back up and she was eventually released from the heavy ballgown and revealed a golden pair of pants. That must have been a relief for her. She sang this song with so much more energy and hand a few more moves like the basket lift her backup dancers did.

The next song must have not been in the set because she whispered something to the guitarist and eventually, the rest of the band ended up looking uneasy but the began anyway. Just before she began, she placed a hand on her chest.

_Ooooooooh  
And I am telling you I'm not going  
Your the best friend I've ever known  
There's no way I could ever go  
No no there's no way  
No no no no way  
I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you  
I don't want to be free  
I'm staying  
And you you're gonna love me  
Oooh ooh ooh oooh  
_

As she sang, she pointed at me. She signaled to me, wanting me onstage. I couldn't believe that first she was being a royal priss and now now she's inviting me up on stage. Somethings up. Nonetheless, I made my way through the crowd and onto the stage.

_And I'm telling you I'm not going  
Even though there are times I show it  
There's just no way  
There's no way_

We're part of the same place  
We're part of the same sound  
We both share the same  
We both have the same mind  


She smiled at me. I'm starting to think this girl is bipolar.

_And time and time  
We've had so much to share  
No no no no no no no  
I'm not waking up tomorrow ha!  
And finding that's there's nobody there_

Darling there's no way  
No no no no way  
I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you  
You see that's so true  
No way  
There's no way

Take out the mountians  
Yell scream and shout  
And you can say what you want  
I'm not walking out

Stop all the rivers  
Push back and peel  
I'm not gonna leave ya  
There's no way  
I will  


She walked away from me and went closer towards the audience.

_And I am telling you I'm not going  
Your the best friend I'll ever know  
There's no way I could ever, ever go  
No no there's no way  
No no no no way  
I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you, not living without you  
I don't want to be free  
I'm staying, I'm staying  
And you, and you, and you  
You're gonna love me  
Oooooh ooh oooh oooh  
You're gonna love me  
Yes you are  
Ooooh love me  
Ooooooohh love me_

Love me

_Love me_

_Love me _

She took a deep breath. And just as I thought she was about to start, she moved her hand quickly to her head and pulled off her hair-which is only now actually know as a wig. Her hair fell out of the wig and the hair I saw was so familiar. I recognized that hair. She sang her final lyric.

_Looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ove meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

As she belted out her last lyric as everything became crystal clear to me. Anna Noel was Rose. My Roza. She stood, facing the audience as the notes faded and then slowly turned to me. I'm sure what she saw on my face was shock because, as of now, that's the only thing that was registering beside that Anna Noel was my Roza. I so badly wanted to run into her arms but my feet were rooted to the stage floor in shock. She turned back to the audience and spoke solemnly.

"My real name is Rose Hathaway and I want to thank you all for being such amazing fans and following me in all of my successes and setbacks. It's been such a wonderful career. And believe me, I would love to continue, but now that you all know the truth, I'm sure some of you may very well hate me. I don't blame you. The main reason I revealed who I really am was for this guy behind me. Earlier in the concert, I wanted revenge for him braking my heart but then I realized all I really want is him by my side."

Beside the fact of my thrilled heart racing, I couldn't help but notice, as she turned from the audience, she was beyond upset. She got no further than a few steps though before an audience member spoke up "You're still Anna Noel. Just without the blond hair. So why stop singing?" Rose stopped and slowly, a smile spread across her face.

**Well there you go...took some time to complete, but as always, I do not own Vampire Academy and be sure to review!**


	11. Superstar

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Superstar

RPOV

Just as the fan finished speaking, the rest of the audience erupted into cheers and applause. My fans still loved me. I couldn't believe it. A smile spread across my face as I realized that I could keep my career. I looked towards Dimitri and saw he was smiling, though his body language indicated he was still in shock a little. Whoops. I walked quickly towards him and whispered in his ear, "I'm doing one more song. Wait in the audience and we'll talk after the show." He complied and left the stage. Without hesitating, I smiled and turned towards the audience and began my final song. No intro was needed. My life as Superstar Rose Hathaway was just beginning.

_Eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh_

_Baby take a look around (eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Feel the beat go through the croud (eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Flip the _h_ouse light__ right on time now (shine now)  
Hit the spotlight let it shine now  
_

I was so excited to still be able to hold onto my career that I went nuts and really put my all into this song.

_There's something 'bout this  
Let's keep it moving  
And it's so good when the music is cooking  
Do you really wanna rock tonight  
I'll let you get connected now it feels so right_

I don't know what it is  
That makes me feel like this  
I know I'm going far  
One day I'll be some kind of superstar  
And everyone will know no matter who they are  
(I'm gonna be a superstar)

Baby better stick around (eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Let me see you right out loud (eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Man I started gotta stop now  
Here I go right to the top now

Oh, There's something 'bout this  
Let's keep it moving  
And it's so good when the music is cooking  
Oh, Do you really wanna rock tonight  
I'll let you get connected now it feels so right  
(so right, so right)  


At this point, I had the audience fist-pumping and rocking to the fast-paced music.

_I don't know what it is  
That makes me feel like this  
I know I'm going far  
One day I'll be some kind of superstar  
And everyone will know no matter who they are, yeah  
(I'm gonna be a superstar)_

Maybe I'm only dreaming (eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
I can feel the spotlight beaming (eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
Fancy girls and lots of make-up (eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh)  
If I'm asleep don't wanna wake up

Let me hear you  
C'mon get a little crazy  
Am I  
Dreaming cause it's kinda hazy  
Hey (ohhh)  
It's all mine and I can taste it  
Stay  
Ohh it's my time and I can't waste it  


_Let me hear you  
C'mon get a little crazy  
Am I  
Dreaming cause it's kinda hazy  
Hey (ohhh)  
It's all mine and I can taste it  
Stay  
Ohh it's my time and I can't waste it_

I don't know what it is  
That makes me feel like this  
I know I'm going far  
One day I'll be some kind of superstar  
And everyone will know no matter who they are,

I don't know what it is  
That makes me feel like this  
I know I'm going far  
One day I'll be some kind of superstar  
And everyone will know no matter who they are

Oh, I'll be a superstar  
I'll be a superstar

By the time the song was over, my fans were in an uproar. They were screaming my name and clapping their hands. I had outdone myself. This concert was probably the best one ever. I bowed and spoke to the audience, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me continue living my dream. Thank you for your support and love. I hope this show was the best ever to all of you and I hope to see you all at many more concerts to come. Have a goodnight everyone!" I shouted the final four words out loud and gave them my signature "peace" sign and blew them a kiss. I signaled for Dimitri that I would have someone come get him. I jogged offstage and told ran into none other-my manager. I held up my hands before she could flip and spoke quickly. "Look, I know you're beyond pissed, but we can talk later. Right now I need to talk to someone else. Will you please go into the audience and get the man that I pulled onstage and the group that is with him. Bring them all back to my dressing room."

"Fine," she huffed, "But we _are _going to talk. No ands, ifs, or buts."

"Alright." I agreed, before turning on my heels and retreating to my dressing room to have my stylists cut my out of my outfit before Dimitri and the others arrived.

**Song is Superstar by Bianca Ryan. I do not own the song or Vampire Academy. A soon as I get 5 reviews, I will post the final chapter.**


	12. Happily Ever After?

**Here it is! The final chapter of this story...I tried to make this chapter as long as I could for all my wonderful fans. You all deserve it-for being patient when times got hard for me. Its still hard for me to comprehend that my friend is gone. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of him. He was so young...he didn't even get to graduate High School...so as everyone in my town says, "The Class of 2013 has their guardian angel." Anyway, here it is!**

Chapter 11

Happily Ever After?

RPOV

As I got back to my dressing room, my stylists and I chatted as they carefully began to take scissors to the golden pants that made my body look fabulous. They made no comments about what I had done onstage and I was thankful for that. My mind was already racing enough with thoughts of the conversation I was about to have with my friends. I worried on what they would say and how they'd react to my stardom

While my stylists were cutting through the material of the left leg, there was a knock on the door. I knew who it was. I shouted for them all to wait an extra five minutes. They had me out of my pants and my shirt in less than five minutes and I was in my fluffiest robe. I sat on the couch in my dressing room and my stylists opened the door to allow my guests in and exited themselves. I was beginning to shake with nervousness as I slowly stood. But just as I was upright, I was nearly knocked over by Lissa tackling me in a hug. It was a good thing I still had my Guardian reflexes and was able to stay stable enough. I wrapped my arms around her, returning the hug. As she pulled out of the hug, I noticed she had tears in the corners of her eyes. It was then that I realized how much I was missed. But this talk needed to happen and I was going to make sure they knew that I was going to keep singing. I wasn't going to abandon my career after I had finally made it so far. No way in hell was that happening.

"Find a seat guys. This has to happen now or never." I said bluntly.

"Rose, you have no idea how much we missed you." Lissa exclaimed, as she sat next to me. "We looked for you for so long. We couldn't find even a trace of you!"

"Well I made sure I covered my tracks. I was determined to not be found."

"Why?! We're your friends! Why would you want to keep hidden from us?"

"Lissa, please calm down and let me explain." She held back any remarks she was about to make and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for me to explain.

"I'm just gonna start off by saying that, first off, before Dimitri had been turned, he and I had...feelings for each other. Oh, hell, we were and love. And I thought we'd last forever, but then he was turned, and, well, you know that whole story. Anyway, after he was restored, I thought those feelings between he and I had remained the same. They had for me, anyway. I was so sure he was still in love with me and so I kept bothering. Finally, he told me his love had faded. It broke my heart. I ran away after that. I covered my tracks and I did a damn good job I guess. I hid under the name Anna Noel, obviously. While I was in LA with a few friends, a music producer heard me singing karaoke at a night club and he discovered me. I rose to instant stardom and here I am now. And I am NOT leaving anytime soon. I've found my place." I looked from face to face and they were all the same: shocked...except Dimitri. His face told me a thousand things and I got every one of them. Hurt, pain, shame, and sadness...just to name a few.

"Roza..." he finally spoke.

"Save it. We'll talk soon. In private."

"Rose,", Lissa said gently, "I know you were hurt by his words, but don't you think your palce is really at them Court? As a guardian?"

"Lissa, I love you, you're my sister...but I love what I'm doing her. I think this is my place now. Things change."

"Please just think about it...please...?"

"Fine. But for now, why don't you guys go eat or something while Dimitri and I talk."

"Alright. I love you Rose...you're my sister. Always." she said as she gave me a quick hug before she stood to leave. As Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie walked out the door, I turned to Dimitri and sighed. Dimitri opened his mouth to speak and I let him.

"Roza, what I said to you, I was just thinking of you. I was so upset with myself, I was sure there was a way you could move on and forget about me. I hated myself for what I did to you when I was a strigoi. I still hate myself. Bit I realized in the two months we were apart-I still love you. I never stopped. I can't live without you."

I was touched by what he said and I was waiting for him to say that he still loved me. At this point, I almost wanted to jump for joy. But I contained myself and spoke to him calmly.

"Dimitri, as my career took off, I swore to myself that if I ever saw you in the audience, I would make you pay. And when I saw you out there today, I started that. That's why I was giving you all of those dirty looks. But eventually, I realized I want nothing more than to have you by my side and me by yours. So that's why I got you up on stage. I sang that song to you and I revealed my true self to you and the entire audience. To be completely honest, that was the best moment of my life. I was finally able to make something of myself and show that to you." He got up walk towards me. I stood as well and in that instant, I was in his embrace. I let him hold me tight and I held him tight as well.

"Roza, I always want to be by your side. And I will, no matter what you choose." He whispered to me.

I nearly cried at that point. I held myself together and told him three words that I hoped he would tell me as well, "I love you." I said, smiling.

"I love you too, my beautiful Roza." he said lovingly.

"So...I guess since we git that all off our chests," I said, breaking away from his embrace, "I want to know if there's anything you want to as me."

"Roza, all I want to know is what you decide...and I only want to know once you have thought it out."

"Dimitri, I've come so far in this...I don't want to drop it all and walk away...not yet anyway. I want to live my dream some more. I will quit eventually...just not right now. Okay?"

"Whatever you decide, my Roza. I will stick by you. No matter what."

"Now how to tell Lissa..."I mused, leaning into his chest.

"That, Roza, you will have to do _very_ carefully." He said, chuckling.

**1 hour later**

"Hey Rose." Lissa said, walking in and taking a seat

"Hey Lissa..." I said, unsure of how to tell her that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I decided it would be best to rip the band-aid off quickly and just flat out tell her. "Look, Lissa, I know you want me to come back to Court and be your Guardian...but I love what I'm doing here. I love being a star. I love my career and I am not leaving it. Not yet. I want to continue to live this dream. I won't leave until I'm ready."

"But Rose! You're an amazing guardian! Why would you want to give that all up?!" She said shooting up, clearly upset.

"Because Lissa," I said, trying to calm her down, "I've only been in this career for a month and a half and I don't want this to end so early. I finally found something where I can do what I love and be appreciated for it too. And I love singing. It makes me feel free. I'm not walking away from this."

"Rose...if your gonna choose this over Court, and me," Lissa said, falling into her 'regal' voice, "You can forget ever being my guardian." She finished, looking pleased with giving me that ultimatum. And let me tell you-that hurt. Her giving me that kind of choice...I thought she was my sister. I thought she was the one person I could trust and depend on. For her to say that...for me, right now, that was unforgivable. And I wasn't backing and submitting just because of her royal status. I wasn't gonna follow her orders. I'm my own person.

"If that's the way you feel, then fine. There's the door. Have a nice life. If you can't support me doing what I want to do, then I don't need you. And if any of you feel the same as Lissa feels," I said, looking at each Adrian, Eddie, Christian, and Dimitri, "The same goes for you. Get out. I don't need you." Dimitri stepped beside me and grabbed my hand in his. "I'm with you, always, Roza." Lissa huffed and stormed out,beyond pissed off. And everyone besides Dimitri, followed her hesitantly. I turned to Dimitri and smiled. I was happy I at least had him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. With him, everything would be alright.

**3 Months Later**

My stardom was still rising and I was ten times as good with Dimitri by my side and me being Rose Hathaway and not Anna Noel. The day after Lissa had stormed out, Adrian, Eddie, and Christian called and said they had my back with whatever I wanted for myself. I was so happy to hear that. And since I now had a majority of my friends behind me, my manager hooked them up with passes that got them into any concert they wanted. No charge. They all liked that perk. Dimitri quickly became my assistant manager and, once again, my man. Life is going good for me. I'm glad I let Dimitri back into my life. The best thing that ever happened to me. Well, that and becoming a star. I'm happy and plan to do this until I fade into stardom obscurity. And hopefully, maybe, Lissa will become part of my life again and travel with me on my tours. But until then, I'll sing a song for her, letting her know I still cry for losing her as my sister. With tears from the Heart.

**There it is! The final chapter of this story...no worries though, loyal readers. I already have another idea in my head and am aching to get it out. I hope you will love to read that one as well. It'll be more in the realm of mythical lore. An alternate dimension Vampire Academy. If you're interested in reading something like that, put it in your review. If I see a lot of interest, I will definitely post it! Let me know, my lovely readers.**

**This chapters grand total word count is 2000 exactly! I hope you like the length. I got a review that asked if I could try to make the chapters a little longer. I appreciate the review and I'm really trying to make longer chapters for my loyal readers! Until next time, peace out!**

**-VAlover4lyfe**


End file.
